Aurora
by X Heiz
Summary: Whereas a reincarnated girl with no knowledge of this world was dragged into the mess of Mafia, with a skylark, and Kyoko is not oblivious unlike some people let on. OC-insert/SI!OC Slight OOC
1. Prologue: Dawn

Anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Title: Aurora

Genre: Humor; Friendship

Description: Whereas a reincarnated girl with no knowledge of this world was dragged into the mess of Mafia, with a skylark, and Kyoko is not oblivious unlike some people let on. OC-insert/SI!OC

Warning: Rated T for Cuss; OC; Incorrect Grammar and Spellings; Slight OOC; Slight AU; Akira Amano owns the KHR!

* * *

 _ **CHARA INFO**_

 **NAME:**  
Mitsuyo Hamasaki

 **GENDER/SEX:**  
Female

 **AGE:**  
15 years old _(Current age.)_

 **DATE OF BIRTH:**  
January 1st

 **PERSONALITY:**  
Ambitious; Competitive; Vulgar

 **HOBBIES:**

Playing Volleyball; Reading Novels

 **LOOKS:**  
Boyish; Short greyish white hair; dark brown eyes; Slim yet lean body; _(See cover image.)_

* * *

 _Dawn_

/dôn,dän/

 _n. The first appearance of light in the sky before sunrise._

* * *

 _Fuck._ The first word I thought when I woke up. _I messed up, didn't I?_

Is this what Death feels like? I never thought it would be hot or tight. But still, getting killed by some fireworks is kinda... _surprising_. It started long time ago,

...

 _Meh._

I forgot how it happened. I only remembered how a goddamn fireworks exploded to my face.

 _But still..._

Why did I die? I'm still 22 years old woman, for fuck's sake.

What is the case that pushed me to go in my own death?

 _Whoop de fucking doo_ , Should I state my not-so-many-but-still-considered-many regrets?

Ugh. Still, why did this happen? _I love my life._ My mother and father loved me, I miss them, how they always give me soft smiles and gentle laughter, I love them.

My friends, Monika and Cana. Those girls who will laugh their asses off when I committed a stupid mistake. I won't forget them. They _are_ my spirit animals, I know they will cry this time and not laugh.

Then there's the stars that I always gazed at with Chris.

He's adorable, ya'know. He even protects me always, keeping me warm and cuddled.

And he is a _dog_.

A German Shepherd dog. He's cute. I will sell my soul just to see him again.

Lucas, my best-est friend, I swear to God Almighty, I will propose to you if I'm still alive and kicking. Dude, I know you love me, you asshat. We're so compatible to each other that I remembered the time where we _robbed a bank_ and gotten away safely, but _geez,_ I'm **gone** now.

Lastly, FUCK _YOU_ JERICO. You didn't pay your shit-eating debt, you motherfucker. **My** Chris will bite your bum, Monika and Cana will ruin your life, whilst my parents will haunt your dreams and Lucas will slap your eggplant-shaped face, you shitty oaf. I know they will gonna do it because... _who knows writing a Will when you're still alive and healthy will come in handy?_

 _I love you guys,_ except you Jerico, fuck your filthy hairy ass and I hope you will castrate yourself _in accident—_

 _Sigh._ No need to mourn over and over again.

Then it's all silence—

 _"HiiiiiiYAAAAAAAAAHH!"_ A scream suddenly filled the air. Then there's go silence, flapping its wings to flee.

 _"EEEEYIIIAAA **AAA!** " _The scream continues. Holy funk. Is that the scream of some unnamed soul in hell? Oh.

 _OH._

 _Am I in **Hell**?_

Then there's some _pop_ and I can finally see the light and breathe. Oh, so now I'm in Heaven?

 _Weird._

 _"How cute."_ A masculine voice spoke, _is that God?_

 _"She looks terrifying. Is that really my daughter?"_ A panting feminine voice piped in. Who are you implying to? Wait. Who _in the name of Asgard_ are you?

 _"I shall name you Mitsuyo, my dear daughter."_ The masculine voice echoed, ignoring the feminine one. Then I saw a blurred colourful shapes. I tried to answer but it came with unrecognizable wail, the voice chuckled, then spoke, _"How cute, I wonder how my sis would react seeing you, My dear Mitsu."_

I smiled inwardly, so I'm actually the Mitsuyo, my new name? Not bad, and it's not Spanish like my original name. Noice.

So this is Heaven huh.

 _"She still 'is' terrifying."_

 ** _Fuck you._**

* * *

 _(Months passed by, I finally let the realization hit me that I'm reincarnated._

 _Dang._

 _All my plans to become the highest ranked Angel went downhill. I can't conquer the world now.)_

* * *

 ** _Hi._**

 _Hi guys. Another plot pops out with a complete backstory._

 _I'm going to enjoy this._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Expect the fourth walls to be broken, btw. #NoRegrets_**

 ** _Also the Cuss and Dirty jokes by yours truly, Mitsuyo._**


	2. 1: Scallywag

_Scallywag_

 _/ˈskaləˌwaɡ/_

 _(n.) a person who behaves badly but in an amusingly mischievous rather than harmful way; a rascal._

* * *

 **I.**

Blurry monochrome images keeps on moving, then one particular silhouette halted in front of me.

 _"God. This creature is terrifying."_ The female voice stated and I can't understand a single thing. Like, she ain't speaking in English or Spanish. It's freaking gibberish to me, she just constructed a word that filled with consonants and vowels placed randomly together. But I think I got the gist of it. So, How _dare_ you.

 _"Dear, she's your daughter."_ OH. It's the man speaking again!

 _"I know, you dipshit. You're the one who–"_

 _"Sunako. Please."_

 _"–made me pregnant. Carrying this creature in my belly is the most regretful experience in my life, though–"_

 _"Dear, just stop."_

 _"–when you pu–"_

 _" **No**."_

 _"Geez."_ the woman sighed. The glob of grey moved away.

 _The **glob** of **grey** —_

My eyesight is a pile of shit.

.

 **II.**

After months of being oblivious, I found out that the voices that I keep on hearing are my parents' voices. I'm four years old now, currently staring at my dad who had this ash grey hair and dark chocolate eyes, Mitsuo Hamasaki. He smiled down at me, ruffling my greyish white hair that I got from him, I think I only got my skintone from my mother, Sunako Hamasaki.

"We're going to my sister's house and properly meet them today, be a good girl, alright?" He asked whom I responded with 'un!' ethustiastically. "She is your obachan. Be nice for you'll be meeting your two cousins, don't be reckless."

"Oh hush it, Mitsuo. Let the child do whatever she wants. If she wants to murder your sis' annoying first child, then so be it." Mom responded across the living room, brushing her long black hair, her equally black eyes stares at my dad's reflection on the mirror.

"Ryohei is not annoying, dearest. He is just... _bright_."

"Of course." Mom snorted, before glancing towards me, "C'mere Mitsu, let me dress you up." She then brought a long neck black sweater and white skirt, as Dad nudges me towards her.

I sat down infront of the mirror, my wide but sharp dark chocolate eyes stared blankly at my reflection as Mom started to comb my ash hair.

Now I think about it, Mom really hates me when I'm still an infant, she hates kids to summarize, but she became fond of me when I spit out my first word that gained me a scandalous gasp from my Dad and squeal to my Mom.

They fought for an entire week because of it.

.

. **III.**

"Oh my, you must be Mitsuyo-chan, how cute!" The woman with snow white hair cooed at me, I beamed and babbled things with practice ease that made my Mom so proud behind me, Dad just sighed.

Dad has the same hair colour of the woman but only darker, I noticed, though their features doesn't scream Japanese to me.

 _They have white hair for Pete's sake._

The woman introduced herself as _Miyoko Sasagawa_. Then she insisted me to call her _Miyo-bachan_.

She smiled at me then she greeted my parents.

I can feel someone's staring at me. I looked behind Miyo-bachan, then saw a kid with the same height as mine looking at me, he had the white hair of Miyo-bachan and steel coloured eyes. I stared at him for a minute before he bounced and ran towards me.

 _Ran towards me._

With no self-restraint whatsoever, I shrieked, turned my heels and dashed.

Then the damn brat started to _laugh_.

 _How dare he mock me._

I halted and curled myself on the floor, he kept on running but when he noticed what I did, he tried to stop.

 _Tried._

The momentum didn't make him stop as his feet impacted my back and sent him sprawling mess before me.

I may feel guilty about that.

Just tiny bit.

He laughed jovially though.

.

 **IV.**

Miyo-bachan introduced me to the boy. Apparently, the boy is too cheerful for his own good.

The boy is Ryohei Sasagawa.

He grinned at me.

"A'want t'be boxer!" He informed me. The only thing I understand is boxer.

I looked up at my Dad, he looked at me too, "He said he wants to be a boxer."

Oh.

OH.

I grinned at Ryohei, "I know Capoeira. Wanna fight?" I asked, Dad just sighed behind me and shoved his large hand in my head.

"No fighting, Mini-me. I don't even know where you learned that thing."

I just beamed.

.

 **V.**

I spent my whole day smacking Ryohei on the head, he doesn't mind though.

He thought I'm just playing with him.

Too bad, I ain't. I'm just annoyed so I smacked him.

And I toned it down for a bit when I met his cute little sister,

"Dis ma'lil sis! Koko!"

Koko? Coco? Coco then.

Coco looked at me for a bit before a cute little smile sprouted on her face, she has long ginger hair and round light brown eyes.

I swear to God I will protect her.

.

I found out her name is Kyoko Sasagawa, not Coco.

I'm sticking to Coco, I don't care.


End file.
